Drugged
by NCILexie
Summary: She was always careful when she went out. She never accepts any drinks from strangers. When something goes wrong, can someone save Kensi in time? What if he wasn't acting alone? Rated T. Not based on any episodes...
1. Chapter 1

**Drugged**

Summary- She was always careful when she went out. She never accepts any drinks from strangers. When something goes wrong, can someone save Kensi in time?

Hi guys! I've been dreaming this one up for a while, and I hope you like it. It really isn't based on an episode... It's just some drabble I suppose. It's almost 1 in the morning here, so I hope it's not that bad.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day and Kensi decided to go get drinks at her favorite bar. She sat down and ordered a beer. She was only half aware of the man who sat down next to her. She took a gulp of her beer and he started talking.<p>

"Hi. What's a pretty girl like you doing at a bar alone?" He asked as she set down her drink and looked him over quickly.

"Trying to forget work. And before you ask, I'm not interested." She saw a small flash of anger and hurt in his eyes, but didn't think too much of it because her phone vibrated. She looked down at her purse, which was on her lap and fished for her phone. She was completely oblivious of what was happening around her. She didn't notice the man slip a white pill into her beer, which quickly dissolved as she texted a quick reply back to Nell, who asked her if she wanted to go to a new cafe she had discovered on her way to work. Kensi shoved her phone back into her bag and took another swig of her beer. She looked over at the strange man, who leaned closer to her.

"So, you never told me your name." He stated as he took her hand in his. She glared at him and pulled back. "I'm Dan."

"Kensi." She muttered as she felt the room sway a little bit. "Excuse me for a moment." She breathed as she pushed herself off of the barstool and stumbled towards the ladies room. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She was always careful when she went out. She never accepted any drinks from strangers. She pushed the door open and slid down the wall and onto the floor next to the hand driers. She didn't care how dirty the floor was, she couldn't even think straight. She placed her small purse on her lap and put her head in her hands, willing the room to stop spinning. She whipped her head up as the door was pushed open. She saw him, Dan, standing there with a gun pointed at her face. She struggled against him as he pulled her up to her feet by her hair and pressed the gun to her back.

"Walk." He hissed as he pushed her out of the bathroom and towards the back exit and out into the cold night.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was short, but they'll get longer, I promise! What did you think? Another chapter will be on it's way, but I'm falling asleep so I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone!<p>

~Lexie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me! Without further ado, here's chapter two!

* * *

><p>He shoved her down the steps and into the alley. She tried to keep her balance, but her skills were faulting. She stumbled, but he grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her up again and shoved her deeper into the alley.<p>

Out of no where, he shoved her up against the nearest wall and pinned her there with his body. She tried to struggle but the drugs weren't making things easy.

"Stop it." He warned as he pressed the gun to her stomach, "or I'll shoot you and let you bleed out." She complied as his hands began to roam on her body. She shivered in disgust as his hands went to her thighs. Something kept nagging in the back of her mind until it clicked, she had a cell phone. She moved her arms behind her back and silently, she went digging for her cell phone. Her fingers touched it and she pulled it into her hands behind her back. She looked up at the disgusting man, who was to preoccupied with her breasts to notice what she was doing. Her fingers fumbled over the keys as she typed her message. She hoped it was legible, because she could not see the keys. She pressed the send button and put the phone back into her purse. She prayed that it was sent to the right person.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he trailed kisses up her neck. She shuddered and lolled her head to the side. She tried to zone everything out and see if she could get her body to work as she thought of a plan. After she thought of one, she concentrated on getting her feet to work. She twitched her toes and picked up a foot ever so slightly. It worked. She gathered herself and tried to escape. In one fluid motion, she brought her fist up and it collided with his face, he went reeling back, obviously not expecting it. He fell to the ground as she concentrated on moving her feet. She ran down the alley as fast as she could. She didn't expect him to get up as fast as he did. She felt the shots before she heard the gun go off. Two bullets grazed her shoulder and stomach. They hurt like hell and she lost her concentration. She came stumbling to her knees and she held her side to try to get the bleeding to stop. She didn't hear him walking towards her until he was right next to her. He kicked her hard in the side, which caused her to go flying. She landed on the ground and hit her head on the cool concrete floor. Her vision swam as he advanced towards her. He kneeled over her as she tried to breathe, every breath she took was killing her side.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said cooly, "now look at what you've done." He laughed a wicked laugh as darkness swallowed her.

*#*#*#

(Deeks)

He woke up to his cell phone playing a ringtone. He looked at his clock which read 1:52 am. Something was wrong. He listened again, it wasn't just a ringtone, it was Kensi's ringtone. Something was seriously wrong. He grabbed his phone and looked at the message that greeted him.

_"S.O.S allye behind The Tikii Shack."_

He didn't need any more coaxing. He pulled on a t-shirt and was hopping towards the door, trying to get his jeans on. He buttoned his jeans and grabbed his gun, badge, and keys; and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, here's chapter 2! I'm working on chapter 3 right now.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys! Again, thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I hope everyone is having a happy December! Happy early holidays! This one is waaaay longer 2000+ words!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

(Deeks)

He pulled up to the Tiki Shack and got out of the car. He shut his door silently as he made his way towards the alley. He pulled out his Beretta and silently walked into the alleys entrance. He wasn't expecting to see what he was seeing. About half way down the alley was a half councious Kensi. On top of her was a man, who was kissing her and feeling her up. He moved silently towards them, his gun was ready. He watched as the man started to tug at Kensi's dress, pushing it up her legs.

"No!" Kensi said hoarsely as she struggled to get free. Deeks knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He charged the man and pushed him off of Kensi. Kensi let out a sigh of relief as she struggled with her dress. The man landed about 5 feet away from Deeks, who had his gun pointed at the man.

"LAPD!" He shouted as he walked wearily towards the man. The man reached for his gun and tried shooting at Deeks, but Deeks was faster. He double tapped him in the heart and the gun fell limply from the mans hand. Deeks quickly walked towards him and kicked the gun away. He checked for a pulse and found none. He re-holstered his Beretta and quickly ran over towards Kensi, who was trying to get up, but couldn't.

"No hospitals." She stated as he helped her up. It was then he noticed the two injuries on her side and arm, which were still bleeding freely.

"Kens." He warned, but was quickly interrupted by Kensi.

"No hospitals!" She stated again. She tried to walk, but it didn't work very well. She made it two steps until she almost fell over. She would have fell over if Deeks hadn't steadied her. He walked her towards his car and found a t-shirt, which he ripped and handed it to Kensi. She took one of the strips and balled it up. She pressed it to her side and her face was distorted with pain. Deeks heard an almost inaudible wince. He helped her into the car and closed her door. He quickly ran to his side and got in. They drove off.

It was a quiet ride, until Kensi noticed that he missed the turn to her house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him wearily. "My house is that way...I said no hospitals!"

"Relax, we're not going to the hospital." He said cooly as he pulled up to an apartment complex.

He parked his car and got out to help Kensi, who was struggling to get the door because of her arm. He opened her door and she got out.

"Where are we?" She asked as they walked towards the apartments slowly. She had to lean on Deeks just to keep from falling over.

"I'll let you know when we're there." He said as they walked into the elevator and he pressed 3. Kensi was happy that there weren't any people around. She didn't want anyone to see her as a bloody mess. Her adrenalin was wearing off and she was beginning to feel weak and tired. The elevator dinged and Deeks led her towards a door.

"This.." he began as he unlocked the door, "is my apartment, Kensi." He walked in and Kensi followed. He motioned for her to sit as he began to search for something.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, what are we doing here?" She asked as she took in her surroundings. She had always pictured his apartment as being messy, but it was surprisingly clean. The walls were painted a light blue and the carpet was midnight blue. Deeks came out of what looked like the bathroom with a first aid kit, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a towel.

"Well, you didn't want to go to the hospital, but you need stitches." He said as he sat next to her. She tried not to wince as he poured some rubbing alcohol on the towel and pressed it to her shoulder, but she did.

"Sorry." He muttered as she bit her lip. He cleaned her shoulder and looked into the first aid kit, where he found a needle and some stitching thread. She moved away from him.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you stitch me up?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry," he said as he threaded the needle, "Do you know how many times I ended up ripping out a stitch when I got shot?" she just looked at him, so he went on. "A lot. Trust me Kens, I re-stitched mine, I'm actually pretty good at it." He looked around again in the first aid kit, but he didn't find what he was looking for. He cursed as he looked again.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He sighed and looked at her.

"I don't have anything to numb you with." He stated.

"Just stitch me up. I'm a big girl." She said as he looked at her. He sighed again and nodded.

"It's gonna hurt like hell you know." He said as he moved her hair out of the way so he could see her shoulder. " I don't want to hear you complain. Plus, your side is going to need stitches as well."

"I know. Just do it. I'd rather not go to a hospital." She said as he got closer to her. She turned her shoulder so it was closer to him and she braced herself for the pain. He began to stitch her up and she wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. She winced as he put in the second stitch. He looked up at her and she mustered a small smile and he smiled back. He could tell it was hurting her. He could see the pain swirling in her eyes as he kept stitching her up. The pain was intensifying as he put more stitches in her shoulder. It wasn't an extremely deep cut, but it was almost three inches long. 8 stitches later, Kensi's adrenalin was nonexistent and she was biting back tears. On the bright side, the drugs were wearing off, so she didn't feel like she was going to fall over.

"You okay Fern?" Deeks asked as he looked into her eyes. She nodded and smiled as he used her nickname. "Now lets take a look at your side. Why don't you lay down on the couch. It'll be easier." He stated as she nodded and laid down on her non injured side. Deeks could see that her side was still bleeding a little bit, but he couldn't see it very well because her dress was in the way.

"Sorry Kens." He muttered as he ripped the side of her dress so he could see her wound.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "You owe me a new dress. This one was my favorite." Deeks rolled his eyes as he looked at her side. Blood was still bubbling up from the wound and he pressed the towel against it. She moved away from the pressure a bit. This one is definitely gonna be a bitch.

"This one's gonna take more stitches Kensi." He said as he poured some rubbing alcohol on a part of the towel that wasn't stained with blood. He pressed it against her side again and she bit her lip. He wiped away the blood and dirt and threaded the needle again.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and stared into space. He began stitching this one up and she scrunched her face up in pain. Her eyes were closed and she was still biting her lip. Deeks' heart broke as he sewed in the 3rd suture.

"Oww!" She yelled as she opened her eyes. Deeks looked at her and her cheeks were wet. She wasn't sobbing, but the tears that threatened to fall did.

"Sorry Kens. It'll be over before you know it." He said as he began suturing her side up again. She closed her eyes again and started panting, taking in quick, shallow breaths.

"You okay Kens?" He asked. He noticed that she was panting, but kept suturing so it would be over sooner.

"Yea." She hissed, "hurts to breathe." He nodded and kept suturing. The pain was nearing excruciating with every suture, but she refused to pass out. She was Kensi Blye, she could take the pain.

By the time he was done stitching up her side, she had 18 stitches there. She had bit her lip so hard it started bleeding, but she didn't pass out because of the pain, even though it was unbearable. She was proud of herself. Deeks had run off and fished a bottle of Advil out of the cabinet and gave two pills to Kensi, who dry swallowed them because she was too impatient to wait for Deeks to get her water. He put them back into the cabinet and went to sit next to Kensi, who was now sitting up and staring at her now torn dress. It was covered in semi-dried blood and the white towel Deeks used was stained red.

"So, who's at the alley now?" Kensi asked as she looked at Deeks. She didn't want to call it a crime scene, it was too weird.

"I called LAPD before I got out of my car, they should be there now. I told them that an NCIS Agent was in danger, so they'll probably hand this case over to Hetty." He looked at the clock which now read 3:23 am. Just then Kensi's phone rang, and she fished it out of her war zone of a purse.

"Huh. Speak of the devil." Kensi said as she read the caller I.D, which read Hetty. "I gotta answer this before she sends in the swat team." She pressed the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kensi asked.

"Kensi, where are you?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"She's with me." Deeks answered.

"Ahh, Mr. Deeks, nice to see Kensi's safe." Hetty said relieved. "Are you all right dear?"

"I'm fine." She said, but Deeks gave her a disapproving look, "I'm okay... For the most part."

"When you guys come into Ops tomorrow, I'll have a doctor there to look you over." Before Kensi could object. "that is NOT a suggestion Ms. Blye. And Mr. Deeks, keep Kensi from doing anything irrational."

"Will do Hetty." Deeks said. Hetty hung up the phone and Kensi put her cell phone back in her purse.

"So, Kensi. I need to ask you something." He said hesitantly.

"What?" She asked as she yawned.

"How did that guy, manage to do this to you?" He asked as he braced for a punch, but none came. He saw her look down, as if she were ashamed of what happened.

"I. He, drugged me." She said finally, "I looked down to answer a text, and he must have slipped it in my beer. I should have been watching."

"And, how did he manage to shoot you?" He asked tentatively.

"I fought him." She answered, "I punched him and tried to run away, but he shot me. Well, technically he missed, they only grazed me..." She trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, look at me." He said as he took her hand in his. She looked up at him and he could see the pain in her eyes still. "You're safe now, that's all that matters." She smiled and he smiled back. "Now let's find you something to wear. I don't think you want to sleep in that." He got up and went into what looked like his bedroom. She could hear him rummaging around and heard him say 'aha' as he found something. He came back out with a "The Thing" t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"I know it isn't the ideal choice, but I think it will work." He handed her the clothes. "Bathroom is right there." He pointed to a small room which was painted green. She smiled and got up. She was thankful that the world wasn't spinning as she made her way to the bathroom.

She got changed and came back out. Deeks was now dressed in a pair of blue sweats and a grey t-shirt. He was setting a pillow and blanket on the couch. He heard her shut the door and turned around.

He beckoned for her to follow him and she complied. He lead her into his bedroom, which was also blue with a surfboard in the corner. He turned on the light and turned towards her.

"You can sleep here tonight." Deeks said. He saw the conflict written on her face. "It's okay. I'll sleep on the couch." She walked towards the bed, but turned around and faced him.

"Deeks?" She asked quietly.

"Yea?" He relpied.

"Thanks. For everything." She quickly hugged him, and winced as she did so. "If you didn't come to save me. I think you guys would have been solving my murder." Her voice cracked on the word 'murder' and he took her in his arms.

"No problem." He whispered in her ear. "That's what partners are for." He smiled and pulled back. "Now, I'll let you get some sleep. I bet you're exhausted." He left her alone in his room and he quietly shut the door. She turned off the lights and crawled into his bed. She laid down and willed sleep to take over her, and it did.

* * *

><p>Soo... What did you think? This one's definitely longer. This one isn't the last either. I know at least one chapter is being brainstormed, possibly two... Let's see where it goes shall we? And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4! Sorry it's shorter, next one will be longer! Enjoy! And thanks for all reviews :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When Kensi woke up, she was confused. She shot up out of bed and instantly regretted it. Her side and shoulder felt like they were on fire. She looked around the unfamiliar bedroom, which was definitely not hers. The memories flooded back to her as she thought about where she was. She remembered going out, and being shot. She remembered going to Deeks' apartment, that's where she was now. She looked at the clock on the table next to her, which read 7:38am. She'd only gotten about four hours of sleep.

She quietly got out of bed and walked towards the door. She smiled at what she saw. Deeks was in the kitchen...Cooking. She closed the door behind her and he jumped and whirled around.

"You scared the crap out of me Fern!" He exclaimed as he dramatically put a hand over his heart and pretended to faint. She laughed but instantly regretted it as her side screamed. She walked towards Deeks as he got up off the floor.

"What are you making?" She asked as she looked behind him into the skillet.

"Omelets. Want one?" He asked as he flipped it in the frying pan.

"Sure." She said as she took a seat. Her shoulder accidentally hit the chair and she groaned. "Oww."

"You okay Kens?" He asked. The happy tone in his voice changed to a worrisome tone.

"Other than the two bullet wounds and feeling like I was set on fire. I feel fine." She said sarcastically. "Do you have any more Advil?"

"Yea. In the bathroom cabinet." He said as he put an omelet on a plate and started another.

"Thanks." She said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. She took some Advil and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. She moved the t-shirt so she could see her wounds. They were both an angry red color, and they were sore. It still hurt to breathe. She walked back out and saw Deeks putting their omelets on the table along with two glasses of orange juice.

"Come eat before it gets cold!" He exclaimed and beckoned her to the table. They both sat down and ate.

"These are amazing!" She said as she took another bite of her omelet. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"A long time ago, I was at my grandmothers house and I would ask her how to make things, and she would teach me." He said as he drank some orange juice. "She taught me so many things."

They idly chatted until their food was gone. It was 8:06 and they had to be into work at 9:00. Kensi glanced at the clock and groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She pointed at the clock and he followed her gaze and groaned. "It's eight already?" She nodded. "We'd better head out, I don't think you want to go into work dressed in that." He got up and went into his bedroom and got changed. She remembered that she was in a pair of his sweats and his t-shirt. She groaned again and looked around for her purse. She found it on the coffee table as Deeks came out of his room wearing a pair of Levi's and a shirt that said 'LA Surf' on it.

"Ready to go?" He said as he picked up his badge, keys, and gun. She nodded and they set off to Kensi's house.

Kensi jogged into her house and jumped into a pair of jeans and a red short sleeve shirt. She quickly brushed her hair and swept it up into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her gun, badge, and cell phone, and headed back out to Deeks' car. They took off to work. Kensi knew she'd never hear the end of this one.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I know this was another short one, but the next one will be longer! I don't know when the next update will be, because I have school tomorrow and I don't know how much free time I'll get, but I'll try my hardest!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to go a different path with this story. If I left it just as a fic where Kensi gets drugged and assaulted, it wouldn't be interesting. SURPRISE PLOT TWIST AHEAD! i just dreamed this up last night... Let me know what you think!

Chapter 5 is alive!

* * *

><p>Deeks parked his car in the 'parking lot' and they hurried inside. They were late and Hetty was going to kill them.<p>

They were greeted at their desks by Hetty, who took Kensi's arm and led her towards the doctor that Hetty had promised she'd have for Kensi. Like a stubborn mule, she balked.

"Hetty, I'm fine. Really!" She exclaimed as Hetty dragged her further down the hallway.

"I told you Ms. Blye, this is not optional." She stated as she walked farther.

"Do the others know?" She asked. Kensi's question made even Hetty stop. She turned around and looked at the tired looking Agent in front of her.

"No. Not yet," She said, "but we will have a meeting about it in ops later this afternoon." Kensi sighed as Hetty took her arm once more and they walked to the doctor.

#*#*

"Ow." Kensi muttered as the doctor touched her shoulder. She glared at Hetty, who was watching the doctor check her over.

"Now, you said you didn't go to the hospital to get these stitches?" The doctor asked Kensi. She shook her head no and the doctor wrote on her chart. "Whoever made these sutures knew what they were doing. Did they give you any sort of numbing agent?" Again Kensi shook her head no. The doctor had a surprised look on her face. "Who did these stitches?" She asked.

"That would be me." Deeks said as he walked in with two cups of coffee in his hands. He walked over to Kensi and gave her one. She smiled and took it gratefully. "I learned how to suture when I was, um, injured a while ago." The nurse nodded her head and wrote on her chart again.

"Now, you said you also got grazed in the side as well?" She asked Kensi.

"Yes." Kensi stated.

"Okay, I'm going to have you lie on your side so I can look at them." Kensi complied and handed her coffee to Deeks before she lied down on the table. The doctor lifted up Kensi's shirt up and Deeks quickly averted his gaze. "Hmmn. Does this one hurt more than the other?" Kensi nodded once more. "This one seems to be deeper than the other one, but the stitches look great. I'm going to give you some pain medications along with antibiotics so these don't get infected." She quickly scribbled out two prescriptions and handed them to Kensi, who sat up and was pulling her shirt back down.

"How long will those injuries take to heal?" Hetty asked the doctor.

"Well, they seem to be healing pretty quickly. I'd say a week to two weeks tops." With that the doctor walked out of the room and out of the building.

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, there is a meeting upstairs in ops in 30 mintues. Don't be late." Hetty said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think she knows?" Deeks asked as they walked towards the ops room slowly.

"She knows." Kensi said, smiling as they walked up the stairs. As they neared ops, Kensi wondered what everyone was going to say. She didn't want them to treat her any different. She hated feeling weak. She took a deep breath and walked into ops.

*#*#

Everyone was in the ops room by 10:00 and Hetty began debriefing the rest of the team.

"You all may be wondering why you are here." Hetty began. "At 0100, went to a bar, where she was drugged and attacked. Mr. Beale, if you would please?" He nodded and brought up the security footage of the man slipping drugs into her beer when she wasn't looking. Then he fast forwarded to when he pulled her out of the bathroom and pushed her out the door. Kensi looked around, no one was staring at her, they were watching the screen with an extremely pissed off look on their faces. Callen's jaw was clenched as he memorized the mans face. Kensi knows it was no use because the man was dead, but it didn't stop them from staring daggers into the man.

"Mr. Beale, can you go back to the beginning and slow it down?" Hetty asked as he complied. "What I find most disturbing, is that there was a second man there. The man that attacked Kensi was not alone." Kensi's eyes widened as she watched the man look out into the crowd. He made eye contact with another man who was wearing a baseball hat and a black hoodie. He nodded to the man at the bar and he quickly slipped the drugs into her drink. Eric brought up both security cameras side by side with the time stamps. When Kensi left and the man followed her, the 'mystery' man got up and left the bar from the front entrance. He then got into a dark van with no license plates and slowly drove the car down the other side of the alley. Everyone was stunned, but it was Callen who broke the silence.

"Can we identify the man in the baseball cap?" He asked. He didn't sound sad, he sounded pissed off, which was a surprise to Kensi.

"No, I'm afraid not." Nell piped in, "we're running a kaleidoscope search on the van, but so far there are no hits."

"What about the other guy?" Sam said dryly. Nell walked up to the screen and opened a folder which contained some documents and an Id.

"Dan Redfield. Age 32 and lives in LA. He went to jail for 4 years for attacking his girlfriend Michelle O'Brian. He just recently got out of jail a month ago." Nell said as she looked at random documents in the folder.

"Callen, Sam, go to Dan's apartment, see if you can find anything of importance." Hetty said, "Kensi, I need your statement on my desk before the day is over." Kensi nodded and set off to write her statement.

#*#*#*#*

When Callen and Sam got to the house, there was no one there. Callen made quick work on the lock and they entered the home cautiously. They cleared the ground floor and looked around for anything useful. So far, they had nothing. They walked up the staircase slowly and cleared every room except the master bedroom. Callen opened the door and Sam charged through, but stopped dead, clearly not expecting what he saw. Callen almost ran into him and was about to yell at him when he saw what he was looking at. In the large, plain room, there were hundreds of pictures of Kensi taped to the wall.

"I think we'd better call Hetty." Sam said in a low voice as Callen scoffed and dialed her number. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Did you like the plot twist? Were you expecting it? I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be them dealing with the problem. Stay tuned! Again I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next... My teachers decided to give me 2 tests this week along with an array of homework and quizzes... I'll try to get another chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad to hear that people liked the plot twist... This might be the last chapter, I'm not sure yet... I'll let you guys know!

* * *

><p>Once Callen and Sam were done taking pictures of Dan's apartment and bagging up all of the evidence, they brought it back to ops for further examination. Hetty called the team back up to ops so they could think of a plan. Kensi didn't know what was going on, so when she walked into ops, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she saw all of the pictures were of her. Hetty studied her carefully as she walked slowly towards the table of pictures.<p>

"I. I don't understand." She looked at Hetty, confusion was radiating from her every pore, " How... Who had these?" She stammered as she looked back and forth between the pictures and Hetty. Just then Deeks, Sam, and Callen walked into the room. They all took their spots next to the table.

"These pictures were found inside of Dan Redfield's house. They seem to have been taken within the past three weeks." Nell said as she fiddled with her iPad. She pulled up some videos that Dan must have taken, all were of Kensi doing various things; buying coffee at multiple cafe's, going into grocery stores, and doughnut shops.

"How did I not notice him?" Kensi said annoyed. She hated how she could have missed it. She felt stupid and naïve. Deeks gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance and Hetty began to talk.

"It does not matter, Ms. Blye, what matters is there is still another man out there who probably helped him take these photos!"

"We've gotta find this guy..." Sam said.

"But how?" Callen chided in, finishing Sam's thought.

"He obviously wants me for something, right?" Kensi asked aloud. Everyone nodded and she continued. " So let's give him what he wants." The team looked at her in horror as she suggested the idea.

"You know I could never ask you to do that." Hetty said obviously fearing for the safety of her agent.

"You're not asking," Kensi retorted, "I'm volunteering. Plus, I have these guys to back me up." She pointed to the three shell-shocked agents behind her.

"What is your plan, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked reluctantly.

" We go to the bar, he'll probably show up there to look for me again. As he thought, I will be there, that's when we take him down." Kensi said simply.

" I don't know Kens.." Deeks said reluctantly, trying to reason with her, but she had her mind set on it.

"How else are we going to get him? I'm a big girl Deeks, remember?" Kensi knew she had him there and he sighed.

"Okay everyone, wardrobe! Let's get you guys dressed up and miked." Hetty said as she walked out of ops. The team followed her down the steps and into wardrobe. Callen, Sam, and Deeks were looking at suits as Hetty helped Kensi find a dress with a sleeve to hide her stitches. Hetty found a simple but flattering knee length black dress with a small sleeve. She changed and waited for the others to get dressed so they could grab their mics and earwigs and leave.

Ten minutes later the team was ready to go. They drove to the bar and parked a block away. They walked towards the bar and noticed the dark van with no plates.

"He's here." Sam sang into the mic under his breath. The team kept walking towards the bar. When they got to the entrance, Kensi walked in first, followed by Deeks, and finally Callen and Sam. Deeks sat at a booth in a corner with Sam and Callen. They idly talked and surveyed the room. Kensi walked up to the bar and sat down. She ordered a non alcoholic martini and waited.

"Seen him lately?" Callen asked to no one in particular and Kensi texted back her response.

'Not yet, watch for any followers, I've got a plan.'

She got up and walked towards the bathrooms. Deeks almost missed the shadow who followed her. Almost.

"Got him." Deeks said as they stood and walked slowly towards where Kensi disappeared.

#*#*

Kensi walked into the bathroom and turned on her mic, which was off until now. She reached into her purse and grabbed her compact. She fiddled with her hair and didn't hear the man come in and lock the door until it was too late... She was roughly shoved into the wall and he pinned her by the shoulders. She didn't dare move because of the knife at her throat. She cried out in pain as he pushed on her stitches. He noticed the cry and smirked. He lifted up the sleeve on her left shoulder to reveal the angry stitches. She was vaguely aware of the jingling of the door, but she ignored it so she wouldn't give them away. He laughed and made a cruel looking face.

"Looks like my partner did a good job with that one." He said wickedly, "too bad he's DEAD!" The sinister look on his face was replaced by a look of anger as he pressed the knife harder into her throat. She could feel some blood trickling down her neck. "Look's like you'll have to pay." She saw things in slow motion as the door burst open. Deeks, Callen, and Sam rushed into the room with their guns blazing. The man spun around only to be met by Deek's fist. He fell to the floor unconscious and Kensi let out a sigh of relief. Deeks noticed the blood trickling down her throat and collar bone and grabbed some paper towels and headed over to Kensi.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he pressed the paper towel to the cut on her throat.

"Yea." She said as she rubbed her shoulder, "stupid ass hit me in my shoulder." She took the paper towel from Deeks and walked over to the now handcuffed heap on the floor. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?" She spat as she kicked him in the leg. He groaned and began to wake up. Callen picked him up off the ground and Sam spoke into his mic.

"We got him Hetty, what do you want us to do?" He asked.

"Take him to the boat shed, I'll be there in 10." Kensi finished up wiping the blood off of her throat and neck and they all walked outside. Callen shoved him into the back of Sam's car. Callen and Sam jumped in.

"We'll meet you there." Deeks said as they headed off towards his car. They both got in and they began to drive towards the boat shed. Kensi winced and rubbed her shoulder.

"Shoulder hurt?" He asked and she nodded. He fished around the car and found a bottle of Advil and tossed it at Kensi.

"Thanks." She said as she dry swallowed two pills, "You always seem to be prepared." Deeks smiled and turned into the pier parking lot.

"You know it." He said as they stepped out of the car and headed towards the boat shed. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I squeezed out another chapter today! The next chapter will probably be the last one!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's chapter 7! This is the last chapter, please enjoy, and thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>The team met in the boathouse. They watched as the man sat in the chaired and looked around, trying to plan a way to escape. Not long after they got there Kensi went to search for her 'backup' pair of clothes. After searching around, she found them on top of a tall cabinet. She grabbed them and headed towards the bathroom.<p>

She locked the door and frowned at the clothes she had left here. The jeans and shoes were fine, but it was the shirt she hated. It was a thin, white tank top. She pulled on the pants and grumbled.

"At least it's better than nothing." She murmured as she pulled the dress off and replaced it with the tank top. She looked in the small mirror and frowned again. Her shoulder was clearly visible. It was beginning to turn black and blue from where he pinned her by the shoulder, but somehow it still managed to keep its angry red hue as well. She looked at her waist, her stitches could be seen slightly under her shirt. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom?

"So, who is this guy?" Kensi said as she walked back towards the group, which was now complete with Nell and Eric. She handed her shoes and dress back to Hetty along with the mic and earwig. She could feel the eyes on her, well actually her shoulder. She quickly tossed her hair over her shoulder and they stopped staring.

"This is Greg Hampton. He's 27 and also just got out of jail about one and a half months ago." Eric said, "but it get's better. Guess what jail he went to... The same jail as Dan. They were bunk mates."

"What's his story?" Deeks asked as he looked back to the screen, Greg was now up and pacing around the room.

"He was arrested when he was 24 for selling narcotics." Nell said as she poked at her iPad.

"Has he said anything yet?" Kensi asked.

"No, not yet. Who wants to talk to him first?" Callen asked, but quickly added, "besides Kensi." Kensi was furious that Callen was pulling out a red card on her. She balled her fists up and questioned him.

"Why can't I question him, Callen?" She retorted. Her jaw was clenched and Callen saw the fury swirling in her eyes.

"Because Kensi, I want him alive so he can talk, and if I let you in there, I'm pretty sure you'd kill him." Kensi still looked furious but relaxed a little bit, she realized that it was true...She probably would kill him. Deeks squeezed her uninjured arm for comfort and she gave him a small smile.

"I will." Sam said as he strolled into the interrogation room. The team gathered around the screen which showed the video of the interrogation.

"Sit." Sam ordered. He glared at Greg and he quickly took a seat. Sam circled slowly around the man and Greg watched him walk around. He kept walking. Walking. Walking. And Greg kept watching. He dropped pictures onto the desk and Greg stared at them as he dropped them, one by one. All of them were of Kensi.

"Where did you get these pictures?" Sam asked dryly as he kept walking. Greg just stared at the pictures and smirked. " Why are you targeting a federal agent?" Again, he got nothing. He walked up to the table and hit it with his fist, which caused the pictures to drift to the floor and Greg flinched. But, Greg said nothing.

"Do you want me to bring her in?" Sam asked as he stared him down. "Because I will and she won't be very happy." Greg's eyes widened as he mentioned Kensi. "I think she has a bone to pick with you, and I'm pretty sure she could kill you with anything in this room. See that novel over there?" He pointed to a small book on a shelf. "That could be the murder weapon. You don't want that do you?"

"No." He murmured.

"What did you say?" Sam growled.

"No!" He shouted.

"Then talk!" Sam spat, "start at the beginning. How did you know Dan?"

"We were bunk mates. We became friends. I got out before he did, I gave him my number, told him to keep in touch. When he got out, he called me. Said he wanted to meet with me again."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

"What did you talk about?"

" He said that he had a job for us. Said that it would pay well. We met and he showed me a picture of her. Said that we needed to kidnap her. I asked why, and he said it was because she was valuable, a federal agent. We were going to ransom her back."

"How was it suppose to go down?"

"He was suppose to drug her and take her out back while I drove the van into the alley so we could put her in. I waited for him to bring her back but he didn't. That's when I heard the gunshots and I panicked. I got in and hightailed it out of there. I didn't know what had happened."

"If you were suppose to ransom her back, why did he assault her?" Sam was getting angry. He couldn't believe that they were going to ransom her. He wasn't just angry, he was furious. Kensi was like a little sister to him. Any thought of someone trying to hurt her made him quake with anger.

"I don't know why. He fooled around and that's what got him killed! It wasn't part of the plan, he was only suppose to put her in the van! Why couldn't he just listen. We could've been living the dream right now!" Greg broke down and Sam exited the room. He closed the door and took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. He walked back to the team, everyone was staring at the monitor. Kensi looked like she was zoning out, he guessed she didn't like what Greg had said. To what extent, god only knew. Hetty hung up her phone and broke the silence.

"That was LAPD, I called them and told them to come pick him up. Good work everyone. Go home and get some rest." They all walked out of the boathouse like zombies. Deeks took Kensi's arm and led her towards his car. They drove in silence to Kensi's house, where he dropped her off before he went to his house. He couldn't stop thinking about Kensi. He could see all of the emotions swirling in her eyes as she had stared straight ahead; anger, disbelief, pain, and unexpectedly, fear. He drove home and walked into his apartment slowly. He turned on the TV and sank into his couch, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

*#*#*#*#*#

He must have dozed off because he was awoken by a knocking at his door. He rubbed his eyes and walked slowly to the door. He wasn't expecting what he saw. He opened the door and found Kensi standing there. She smiled and he invited her in.

"I don't mean to sound rude." He said as he shut the door, "but what are you doing here at 12:30 in the morning?" She turned around and looked at him. For the first time, he could see how she really looked. She looked tired, she had black rings under her eyes and she still wore the white tank top she'd put on earlier.

"I. I..." She stammered as she put her coat down and put her arms around herself.

"You didn't want to be alone, did you?" Deeks asked slowly.

"I. Uh," she sighed and shook her head, "No." She looked back up at Deeks, who had his arms out and motioned her to come towards him. She walked to him and curled up to his chest. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to stay away from her shoulder and waist. She completely broke down. All of the emotion she was holding in for the past 2 days came out in waves. She sobbed and Deeks pulled her closer. He murmured in her ear and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. She kept sobbing.

"It's okay Kensi." Deeks murmured.

"I. I can't stop thinking. Of what could have happened." She said between sobs. She took in a shaky breath and continued, "I keep thinking about how close I was to dying. If you didn't get there when you did, I wouldn't be here." She let another wave of sobs take her over completely. Every time she sobbed, it set her side on fire. " What else could he have done to me? If they took me. We don't negotiate with kidnappers. Or terrorists. It would be torture by itself if I never saw..." Her eyes widened as she barely kept her mouth from expressing what she was thinking, that particular thought, the thought she told herself she'd never say aloud.

"If you never saw who, Kens?" Deeks asked softly. She sat there and listened to his heart beat before she answered.

"You." Deeks was shocked at her words. Yes, he was attracted to her, yes, they had a thing, but he never expected those words to come out of her mouth. He pulled away from her and looked at her. She looked so small, fragile, broken. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and she looked into his eyes. She saw hurt and...love? She slowly closed the distance between her and Deeks and pressed her lips to his. He buried his fingers in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was passionate, slow, but it began to get more feverish. Deeks backed her slowly into his bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. The back of her knees hit his bed and she fell onto his bed. Deeks fell with her, but caught himself so he wouldn't land on her wounds. As they broke apart for air Deeks pushed the hair out of her face.

"Are you sure Kens?" He asked slowly. She looked at him and nodded and he smiled. "Well, glad are thing is working out." Her smiled widened and she laughed, which caused Deeks to smile. There lips met for a second time, Kensi was in heaven, so was Deeks. For the first time in a long time, Kensi was truly happy. She now knew she didn't have to worry anymore, not with her partner, her lover, at her side.

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

La fin!

O fim!

El final!

Ende!

So, what did you think? I didn't really know how to end this story, so I hope the ending didn't suck too much. I now declare this book COMPLETE!


End file.
